


Operation Blue Candy

by warmestbloggerever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmestbloggerever/pseuds/warmestbloggerever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Percy pleaded with the cashier to pass the candy immediately, while Will was gone ('he’s a doctor', he explained, and the woman checking out their things seemed to understand, finding amusement in their despair)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Blue Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Behold the rise of my Jercicolace phase.

“Will!” Nico stopped in the act of taking their products out of the cart and gave his boyfriend a bewildered look. “We forgot the tofu!”

Will stopped staring at the magazines in display and stared at Nico with a blank look for a moment, before skimming the grocery list he was holding.

“Crap. I’ll go get it.” He mumbled and left the checkout, running toward the right aisle.

As soon as he was out of sight, Nico turned to Percy and Jason and nodded once, his face ready for battle.

Nico reached inside the cart and took the candy packs from under the cereal box and passed it to Percy without looking. Percy pleaded with the cashier to pass the candy immediately, while Will was gone (”he’s a doctor”, he explained, and the woman checking out their things seemed to understand, finding amusement in their despair). Jason hurried to put all the sugar-loaded things inside the paper bags.

By the time Will came back with the tofu, his boyfriends had innocent faces on — and all the forbidden food already packed.

“It’s weird. It wasn’t even on the list.” Will said, distracted, as he put the tofu on the checkout.

Nico raised his eyebrows, seeming surprised.

He wasn’t.

Truth be told, he wasn’t the one who came up with the idea — Percy did. But Nico was the one who had asked Will about the nutritional properties of tofu, the one to suggest they do a recipe he’d seen in the internet, the one who volunteered to get up the sofa and put tofu on their grocery list, which had been hanging on the refrigerator door at the time — only to pretend he wrote it so they would have a reason for Will to not be there while they paid for the sweets.

Percy took the receipt and wished the lady a good afternoon. Jason and Nico carried the things to the car and put them in their place, once they were at home.

As far as Nico was concerned, the Operation Blue Candy — thanks for the input, Percy — was a success. 

* * *

Saturday night was a time for all of them to do something, and it was Percy’s turn to choose. That meant they were going to watch another movie involving the ocean.

Jason and Nico got the pillows and blankets and Percy helped them make their couch even more comfortable. Will was in charge of the popcorn.

By now he was already on the tip of his toes, reaching blindly inside the cupboard for the pop corn.

Instead, his fingers found something else. 

* * *

 “So which of you had the _brilliant_ idea to buy blue _poison_ , Percy?” Will’s voice was cold and firm. He stood regally in front of the television, one hand on his waist, while the other held up the pack of blue candy he’d found. None of his boyfriends, who were sitting on the couch, could quite meet his eyes.

“Nico organized it.” Percy pointed at him, and Nico turned and gave him a murderous look, fully aware that Will was doing the same to _him_.

“You traitor!”

“You’re the one who doesn’t care about our health, Nico!”

“You were the one who came up with the idea in the first place!”

“And you… Well…”

They stared at each other for a moment, having a conversation only the two of them could understand. After a couple of seconds, they nodded and turned back to Will.

“Jason let us do it.” They said at the same time, and Will’s jaw dropped as he gave Jason a shocked look.

“I can’t believe it. Jason!”

Jason looked at Nico and Percy as if pondering who he would torture (read: tickle) to death first.

“It’s… not like it will kill us? Hopefully?” Jason tried to appease, but judging from the betrayed look in Will’s eyes, that was the wrong thing to say.

“Of course it won’t kill you. Not now, but it’s so bad for your health. Honestly, there’s no problem in eating sugar now and then, but this isn’t _just_ sugar. This is a _bomb_  of sugar with chemicals that have no nutritional value whatsoever.”

His boyfriends had the decency to put on sheepish expressions.

“Sorry, babe.” They said in unison. Will glared at them for another second or two before sighing and throwing them the candy. It broke his heart to see them eating them, but they _were_ capable of making their own (horrible) decisions.

Will stepped forward and lied down on them, his head on Jason’s lap and his feet on Nico’s. Jason immediately started caressing his hair.

“If you’re craving something sweet, just tell me. We can bake a blue cake, or make blue desserts or something. You don’t need to ingest industrialized trash.”

His boys nodded quickly.

Will only remembered he hadn’t made any pop corn by the time the movie was beginning.

“No, babe, don’t leave.” Percy sang and pouted at his boyfriend. Will looked up at him with an unimpressed gaze, which was betrayed by the small smile forming on his lips.

“I have to bring some snacks.”

“We can eat this.” He held up his pack of poison, and the next thing he knew, Will had thrown a pillow on his face.

They had to restart the movie, so lost they were into the pillow fight that followed.

**Author's Note:**

> This sounded better in my head, but hopefully I'll have a better grasp onto how to write the dynamic between them in the future.


End file.
